


结局二（be）

by shenqingqiu129



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenqingqiu129/pseuds/shenqingqiu129





	结局二（be）

绿谷出久醒来的时候发现自己躺在大牢里，周边是阴暗潮湿的黑色墙壁，从窗户的缝隙里透出一点光，显得这个地方十分黑暗。

牢外有几个人类士兵正在边喝酒边大声谈笑，绿谷出久可以把他们的对话听得清清楚楚：“哈哈，可真是好笑，爆豪将军原来是个吸血鬼，全国都知道了！没想到我们的将军是个吸血鬼，还好他才刚刚上任，没有祸害到我们的国家。”

“是啊，听说他被抓获的时候身边还带着那个吸血鬼的新一任亲王呢！我们可是要把吸血鬼亲王的头砍下来挂在城墙上的，他竟然还敢阻拦，被王子杀了也是活该，哈哈哈哈哈！”

“据说当时打架的场景可激烈了，许多人都在场，人们都在喊着杀了那个吸血鬼呢！他还一副好像很生气的样子，死死护着那个吸血鬼。”

“可还是死了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，他活该！拼死抵抗也没有用！”

绿谷出久瞳孔一缩，感觉自己整个人都变得恍惚了起来，他浑浑噩噩地坐在地上，直到士兵们押着他到行刑台前。

这是他第二次上行刑台。

这个国家的巫师将把银质十字架插入他的心脏，然后砍下他的头颅挂在这个国家的城墙上，绿谷下降闭着眼睛，没有反抗。

他握紧了自己当宝贝一样挂在脖子上的，的，爆豪胜己曾经送给他的十字架。


End file.
